You're Love Will Save Her
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Tradgedy Strikes When Bella Is Hurt Badly At Volterra in New Moon,Bella has something important to tell Edward, she loses herself and Falls apart, Edward's the only one who can help her, will she push him away? Will their souls still fit together after?
1. A Fork In The Road

**You're Love Will save Her**

**Chapter One**

This had turned out to be a nightmare; I thought my life would be over when I ran across the pavement in Volterra to Edward who was plotting his own demise.

I reached him just in time to save his life, for a little while at least, but mine may have been the initial cost of saving him.

The Volutri quickly descended on us and we were taken deep within their ancient city, to where the three kings, as they like to call themselves, sat on thrones made of gold.

Aro and Marcus saw fit to let us go, but his snide brother Caius seeked out to destroy the Cullen's, through their only weak link.

Me.

There I stood with Edward and Alice in the middle of the throne room, windows were nowhere to be seen, the room light by the dim candles that had flickering flames on their wick. Edward's grip was protective and strong, stone strong as I always thought.

There was no doubt in my mind that Edward loved me and he proved this to me by fighting for me against the royalties of his world. Caius was the sneakiest of all the three whom dethroned the Volutri. He silently called for his trusted vampire, the only one in the known vampire community to posses the gift, there was no reversal, sometimes it even proved lethal beyond compare.

Emma, entered the room from the top, no one saw her delicate figure because she was thousands of miles above them. Her aim posed at the link, her arrow in the sling, pointing straight at Bella.

Emma closes her eyes just a little to set her aim, she draws back her arm by a few centimetres, then she lets go.

Keen ears of the Vampires could not miss the sound of the arrow propelling through the air, one target in mind, and it wasn't likely going to miss. Edward and Alice though, couldn't hear the spiralling of the arrow, hurtling towards the girl, the human girl.

So fragile.

Alec had worked his magic and had dulled the present Cullen's senses, their hearing a little foggy, they didn't seem to notice, yet.

Hurling faster and faster, closer and closer.

_Boom, Boom._

The sound of her heart, filling the room, the only thing that exposed their plan was the skip in the humans heart that came half a second later, followed by a mangled scream which was quickly cut off.

The arrow had hit the target.

Edward looked down to his lover, to find a arrow struck through her right arm. Edward could not hold in his anger any longer and released the most menacing growl that had ever been vocalised by his form.

Alice could hear the pain and mourning in his cry, though it was a growl, his heart pleaded with every vibration that flickered off his lips into the air that his one true dearest would be okay.

Alice stepped forward and took a protective stance over the two as Edward crouched over holding Bella's hand and his other hand gripping her face, so he could tell her it would be all right and that he loved her.

The way her frail body was thrashing around reminded him of the much dreaded encounter last year with the sadistic vampire James, she had thrashed like this once infected with his venom, when it began pulsating through her veins. He hated the idea his blood had run through her, infecting her, changing her when it should have been his.

What was going on now was completely new territory for the pair of vampires that thought they knew it all.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!" Screamed a paniced Alice.

There was not many times when Alice would lose herself in such emotions as hate, but she was now a dangerous force as she thought of what they had done.

"Relax dear one." Caius mumbled as he shot up from his golden thrown.

"I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE, DONT TELL ME TO RELAX! YOU DID THIS, YOU DID THIS TO BELLA!! YOU ARE THE REAL MONSTERS IN THIS WORLD, YOU DONT DESERVE THIS LIFE!" Screeched Alice.

Bella couldn't hear anything that was going on, all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating, the feeling of pain coursing through her body like flames, see her angles face and the tears that he was pouring in his tortured state.

All the angel could do, as she thrashed on the floor, bleeding to death was utter a few words that shook Edward.

"I'm so sorry, the baby, save the baby." The angel said before her eyes rolled back and her thrashing creased to just her body lying there, motionless.

Her words had silenced the whole castle; all eyes were now laid on Mr Cullen, who now laid next to his fiancé, as blood still poured from her arm.

The site alone called for much speculation, her words, his tears were something that would change the way the vampires saw the world.

Edward laid with his hand on her heart, his hand moving up and down.

Her heart still beating.

She would live, Edward was sure of it now as the thoughts of Marcus came to his mind.

_She will live, things will change swiftly my son, stay with her. Help her though she will struggle to even be herself, let your love bring her back for if you don't, you may end up wishing this was the end.._

Marcus's haunting words sunk deep into his soul, Edward fearing what was coming, laid there, next to the fallen angel, a puddle now laid under his head where his tears had fallen. Vampires didn't cry, there was something about the liquid being stored up for higher needs.

It was a rare sight, to see a vampire cry, for you had to damage their soul before even one silver tear fell.


	2. Fire After The Storm

**You're Love Will Save Her**

**Chapter two**

**Bella POV**

Something was constricting my arm, something tight.

After so many hours of darkness I finally began to see the colours of light again. Hear the noises of life. I can feel the stiffness of the bed and before even opening my eyes I knew exactly where I was.

The sound of beeping moniters and now flashing lights were annoying my tender eyes, I flinched away from the lights to see him standing at my bedside.

"Bella! I'm so glad your awake. It's ok hun I'm here." Said Charlie as he held my hand.

"What Happened Dad?" I asked, my voice I wasn't sure was even auidable.

"You were shot by an arrow, when I got the call you were here I went mental. How the hell did you get shot?"

"I..I don't know, I don't remember." I said.

That was right, My head felt like it contained a thousand bricks and there was a throbbing pain in my head too, somehow erupting from my injured arm. I couldn't recall anything that wasn't here and now.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Ok, I had come to forks about two years ago when Renee had moved to live with Phil in Jacksonville. Jacob Black was my best friend, Dad had bought his truck as a welcome home present. I'm madly in love with Edward Cullen.

That's it.

The Cullen's.

They had to know what was going on, they always did.

They weren't human, I remember that, very well. I remember last years incident with James, Victoria and Laurent. Edward leaving, wait.

Edward left me.

The unloving words sank in, he left me because he doesn't love what was I doing here, of course I probably managed to injure myself. I didn't need the Cullen's to be a klutz, that just happens naturally.

"Edward left..." I said.

"I Know sweetie, anything else?" Charlie asked, in hope that she would remember.

"Edward left then today or yesterday I went and saw Jacob." I said recalling the events of the past few days.

"I'm going to get a nurse." Charlie said as he stormed out of the room in a frenzy, that matched his gait.

As Charlie left me wondering what he was getting a nurse for, the figure I had dreaded walked through the door, he was infact back.

Edward walked up to me and began to lower done to kiss my forehead but I stopped him.

"You don't love me." I said.

"Bella, I do love you, you are my life." He said, with so much passion you couldn't miss but somehow bella did.

"No, you told me how you felt. I'm not good enough for you, you don't want me, you don't love me. I get it, so why do you have to come back and pretend that you do." I said, anger building up inside me.

"I told you yesterday why I said those things." He retorted, getting a little frustrated.

"No, I was with Jacob yesterday. We were in the garage and I was passing Jake the tools." I said recalling, what was certainly yesterdays events.

Edward's teeth gritted together, wether in hate for Jacob or the task that was set before him to help Bella be herself again be more difficult then he had ever imagined.

"That was a year ago."

I couldn't comprehend his words, I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"No, No No." I said repetavily while my hands flew to my head.

"You're wrong, you're all wrong!!!" I said, trying to convince myself.

Edward gripped my hands.

"I'm going to help you get through this Bella, our love is eternal." He said.

"It was til you ripped it from me two days ago. Let me make this easy on you, you don't want me so stop trailing me along and just go."

As the words slipped off the edge of my tounge, I felt a tinge of pain, I didn't really want him to go but he said he didn't love me so what was the point on him being here if he didn't love me.

"I wont be far, love." He said and he kissed me.

I recoiled from his affection, he looked hurt at my rejection but left the room.

**EPOV**

As I exited her hospital room, thoughts played on my mind.

I needed answers and the only place that had them was Volterra, I'd have to make a trip while Alice kept Bella company.

But what killed me were not knowing, and her words "the baby".

What baby?

She couldn't be, we had only had a few nights of intimacy before but there was not supposed to be any chance of a vampire baby.

Was I going to be a father?


	3. Test Of Purity

**You're Love Will save Her**

**Chapter Three: Test**

**EPOV**

Alice took my place at Bella's side, Bella didn't mind Alice being there but she had problems with me being there. It hurts me deeply to know that Bella, the love of my life, thinks that I don't love her and wouldn't let me explain to her.

It had been enough pain for me to be apart from her so long but I thought that she could live without me, have a normal life without my interference. I was deadly wrong though, I should never have left her, absolutely never.

This is my fault, Bella would never have jumped off that cliff if I hadn't left her alone and broken in the forest trail. I wouldn't have thought she was dead and succumbed myself to Volterra to die, which only brought Bella more pain.

That ill fated day in my mind was replaying over and over, why hadn't I been able to hear the arrow, spiralling through the air, hurled myself in front of Bella to save her, I am pretty sure that it was Alec whom numbed our senses so we wouldn't hear, but I didn't miss the leap in her heart beat.

When I heard it, I went into a panic at the time I had no idea what had happened to her but my heart ached with no end when I saw her on the floor, convulsing like she had been injected with our venom.

I'm running, running as fast as my legs will take me to Volterra, it only took half an hour to get there but I didn't waste time talking to Gianna at the counter I just burst through and walked straight into their "throne room".

They liked to think of themselves as royalty but in my opinion that were demons, how could they be so animalistic with their hunger and how dare they hurt Bella!

I was in bitter outrage.

Caius, Marcus and Aro were sitting in their chairs as usual, it appeared to me that they only ever got up to feed on the squirming humans who ran through their castle when brought down from the wandering streets above.

My face etched with anger and hurt, Aro was the most supporting and he was affectionate with me.

"My dear boy, isn't she fairing well?" Asked Aro.

My stony face didn't change.

"After being hit by one of your guard, of course she isn't doing well and neither is my child!!" I said.

They were there when Bella had said those words, they were a bit cautious in their wording; they didn't fear the child, not yet.

Who knows the effects the poison would have on Bella, what about the developing foetus in her womb that had also been infected through Bella's blood. If they had caused any damage to my child I would rip them from limb to Limb and I would do it slowly, prolonging their agony.

"The girl is lying!" Stated Caius.

My eyes widen and my head flipped around to face him.

"Do not call my fiancé a liar!!" I yelled at him, growls seeping through my structure.

"Caius don't anger him anymore, You know as well as I do that Carlisle has done a pregnancy test to see if Bella is in fact pregnant." Spoke Marcus.

Hold on, WHAT? When did Carlisle do this pregnancy test?? Growling I get angrier that Carlisle had not told me of his doings.

"She is pregnant of course, but with who's child?" Caius said.

"Mine!!" I yelled and stepped forward a bit more.

"Humans are stupid, they do anything to fill their needs. It's definitely not yours, more like Jacob Blacks." Caius said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I ran pranced on Caius, knocking him and his chair over. Growling with rage I snip at him with my mouth and succeed in ripping his ear off.

_HOW DARE HE SAY SHE SLEPT WITH THAT MUTT! LET ALONE BREED WITH HIM,, THATS JUST DISGUSTING!!MY BELLA WOULDN'T DO THAT!_

_But then the thought hit me, I knew Bella wouldn't do that but Jacob being a werewolf had the strength equivalent of a vampire._

_It wouldn't have mattered if Bella refused, I knew Jacob, he was obsessively in love with her and if he had in fact planted seed in her or touched her I would shred him. Like paper through a shredder._

Two hands of steel, that reminded me of Emmett's powerful grip grabbed me. I didn't struggle.

Caius now stood, his teeth bared at me in a menacing growl.

"Kill him!!" Caius ordered.


	4. A Hint Of Truth Among Lies

**You're Love Will Save Her**

**Chapter Four: Answers**

**EPOV**

With arms gripping mine, I couldn't flee.

So this was his plan, to destroy us, my family. I could now see it in his mind, he viewed us as a serious threat. They had forever ruled which had bring them many enemies, enough to with whom we could over power them.

Caius believed that we wanted to overpower them and take their thrown, to him, Bella and the baby were just numbers to him, numbers that he could kill easily because Bella is human and the baby just might be too.

This baby was a mystery to us all, there had once been another half vampire, half human child. It happened so long ago, though I remember it with clarity. The child had been kept right here in the castle to be monitored by the guard; she stopped aging at seventeen and didn't have the mental incapacity like the immortal children whom were full vampires. At seventeen she went under a change unprovoked by the other vampires and became a full vampire, at this knowledge I felt comfort that my child and Bella could survive.

"NO LET HIM GO!" Screamed a very angry Rosalie.

Earning growls from most present Rosalie dashed up to Aro and Marcus.

"Edward came here for answers because YOU have put him in this situation, YOU attacked Bella. We don't know what the hell is going on with her and that is scaring us all and YOU have the Balls to say that it's his mortal enemies' child, YOU got some nerve!" She said with ferocity in her tone.

"Release him, this instance Felix" Marcus announced.

"Your words are true, we did do this. It is our responsibility to help you, give you the information we can to help." Said a sincere Aro.

At his words Caius monstered out of the room, fraying his cape in a attempt to look powerful.

"What was in the arrow?" I pleaded.

"Ah, this is where it gets complicated." Began Marcus.

"The arrow contained venom that in a way creates amnesia, the process should be fairly simple, and when she wakes she should remember nothing of you and what we are." Finished Aro.

"No, she remembered us; it only took her memory for the past year." I said.

"Quite fascinating, it should have completed it by now. Maybe something... no it couldn't be. Bella's shield, mental shield, could affect the venom. Because it works on the brain itself, it's more an efficient way to erase ones memory of us..."

"How long is the venom active and how do we reverse it?" I said.

"The venom itself will still be there until its clear, til all our vampiric memories are gone. As for reversing it, it is as simple as drinking from the human, the venom in her blood will do nothing to you. Though I don't advise feasting on Bella in her current state." Marcus Advised.

"I will not drink from Bella." I promised, the only time I would allow myself was when she wanted to change.

"Could a blood transfusion work?" Rosalie asked who now was seated under Aro.

"No my dear, though in this case she does remember, maybe you can try and recapture her memories while they are only so freshly lost. Be wise though, it could be very traumatic for her, recapturing memories and fighting the venom is as painful as the change itself."

"Hurt her to help her." Said Rosalie, absentmindedly.

"Isn't there any other way, we need to prepare and help her with the child and at the moment she doesn't even remember the night or who's child it may be." I said, my words the truth though they ripped my heart.

"Edward you can't be serious. The child is yours. Don't let the asshole get you thinking it's not. I know Bella and you know her too, she wouldn't with anyone else so case closed." Rosalie deliberated.

"I left her broken, I cannot blame her for seeking reassurance and comfort, beginning a human life, and it's what I wanted after all."

"Stop being so darn stubborn! If it's really necessary we can take a fraternity test while Bella is unconscious." Rosalie suggested.

The thought hadn't occurred to me, these days there were ways to determine the father while still in the womb, and how could I be so thick headed, of course that's the way to settle this.

"What if Bella doesn't want to keep the child." Asked Marcus.

"It's her child; she will want to keep it." I said, hoping that my words were the truth.


	5. A Time Of Patience

**You're Love Will Save Her**

**Chapter Five: Waiting**

**Alice's POV**

Edward had gone to Volterra to seek answers, shortly after I had a vision that they were going to kill him because he attacked Caius. Rosalie went to stop him, succeeding.

Bella was still asleep, sitting in these hospital chairs were surely uncomfortable to humans but to us it was just plain annoying.

Carlisle had taken some of Bella's blood to test to see if she was pregnant, of course it came back positive as I predicted. Bella had told me when I first came back to forks when I believed she was dead.

We were all waiting for the inevitable arrival of Jacob Black. Though my family was grateful for him protecting Bella, at the current state minds were wondering if he had taken advantage of her depressed state, meaning the baby belonged to him, not Edward.

It had scared me to no end that day when Bella just disappeared from my vision, I had confided in Rosalie whom went and told Edward.

What plagued me was that dreaded night in Volterra. I had not seen it coming nor had I even heard it, I should have heard it.

I am absolutely positive that Alec had numbed our senses. What was more worrying was the looks on Aro and Marcus's faces, they were as shocked by it as we were, it made no sense, hadn't they ordered the attack?

My gut feeling was telling me that something was amiss, but what?

Esme appeared at the door, her caramel curls falling graciously on her shoulders, her golden eyes studying my facial expression.

"Any news?" She asked, her concern clearly showing.

"It's still so fuzzy. I see the child when it's older. I see Edward holding it but Bella isn't anywhere, I can't see her." I admitted, while my slender fingers tousled my black hair in disarray.

"I don't like this."Confided Esme.

"Neither do I"

Esme sat down in a chair near me.

"Do you know where Jasper is?" I asked anxious.

"In the cafeteria with Emmett, why are you worried Bella will be too upset?" replied Esme.

"I know she will be upset, anyone would besides when Jacob comes things might get too heated especially if Edward is here." I said.

"Edward knows that Jacob helped Bella, his words may be harsh but he wouldn't physically hurt him" Explained Esme.

"Thats not what my visions are showing me" I retorted.

"Then We'll be on guard." Said Emmett.

Emmett and Jasper were now at the door, they always had impeciable timing.

Jasper came behind me, with his touch I felt calmer, Jasper knew I didnt want to be fully calm, I needed to be alert.

I want to see Bella, in my visions, so that I know her fate can be changed and that she isn't destined to die now.

I could hear the humming of a vibrating phone, Emmett reached down to his jean pockets and pulled out his phone. Though I'm quite easily able to see what's happening, without Edward here to read our minds and spread the word faster, phones were the fastest thing, besides our speed of course, but it would take at least two hours for Edward and Rosalie to get back here.

"There on there way back, Edward's still very depressed though." Emmett said.

"Jacob's on his way too." Carlisle said from the door.

It always seemed fate that Edward and Jacob ran into each other when their tensions were high and Bella was hurt. I hoped that they could sort this out, peacefully.

**Authors Note:  
**

**I Want To Formally Appolagise For Being Such A Lazy person lately. Recently it's been my 16****th**** Birthday and fathers day which brought up some problems, My Fanfiction "Underlying Hurt" briefly touches on some painful memories.**

**Being in year ten is not hell, but its very hard, geography assignments are not easy either. I've had 4 assignments and 3 still to go plus normal school work.**

**Juggling friends and who don't get along together creates a lot of stress.**

**I've also been seeing more speacilists for medical reasons.**

**I just really haven't felt like writing, but I'm getting better, I'll be working hard on chapters.**

**Once again, Im soowwiii : ( **


	6. A Protective Stance

**Your Love Will Save Her**

**I was very disappointed I didn't get any reviews, though I doubt I deserved them anyway for being so slack at updating.**

**Without further ado, next chapter has arrived.**

With the pattering of feet clearly audible, they announced the arrival of Jacob who was running in wolf form at the moment, which confirmed our suspicions that Jacob had become one of the packs, we had always known there was a pack, you would have to be stupid to miss the scent, it was purely disgusting.

Edward wasn't due til another ten minutes which gave us a little time to explain to Jacob what happened, who would likely be furious that she had come to save Edward despite Jacob's attempts to stop her and ended up in the emergency.

I looked around at my siblings and parents who had also noted Jacob's arrival with a pinched nose on Emmett and an uncomfortable look on the rest. Jasper was trying to calm us down, but we ourselves away from his waves of calm for a little while, so we can be on alert.

Jacob made the phase to human form, which lessened the smell, only a little but it was enough for Esme to remove the uncomfortable twist of her lip, which showed how horrid it smelled.

No one apart from Carlisle had moved, for Carlisle had been called away to surgery on a motorcycle crash victim, undoubtedly the driver of the bike itself. Human's just didn't have the reflexes necessary to drive a motorcycle in the conditions present in forks, so why they continued to try, was beyond me.

In a matter of minutes Jacob Black was standing at the door, his eyes locked onto Bella as though she was the only person who exsisted.

We had prepared a seat next to Bella for him, he took it without looking at us or even acknowledging our presence, he grabbed Bella's hand which made his eyes travel to the stained bandage that was wrapped around her shoulder.

He slowly shifted his eyes to me.

"I told her it wasn't safe, you twisted her mind to make her go." Jacob accused me.

I could sense Jasper's body stiffening behind me, Jasper had no intentions to let me be treated this way but I had to take it, it was partly my fault what happened, Jacob was right.

"I didnt twist her mind, Bella knows that deep down Edward never meant anything he said that night, your right though it wasn't safe, but she saved everyone." I retorted.

"Saved everyone at the cost of her life." Muttered Jacob.

"Don't you dare say that, she is recovering fine, despite some complications that will be resolved soon, hopefully." Esme partly yelled at Jacob.

"It wasn't just her life she risked." Said a cold voice from the window.

"What are you talking about leech?" asked Jacob.

Edward gently steeped from the window seal to stand by Bella on my side, opposite Jacob.

Jacob was eyeing Edward suspiciously, waiting for his answer but all Edward proceeded to do was stroke Bella's hand in little circles and hum her lullaby, which made her stir a little, bringing herself into Edward's touch, unconsciously

"Is anyone going to answer the question?" Asked Jacob bitterly.

"The child you mongrel, you cannot sit there and tell me you didn't know." Said Edward, I could see in the reflection of the cabinet that his eyes were turning black in rage.

I silently nudged Jasper, hoping he would send some waves of calm over to Edward before he did anything dramatic.

"Back off Jasper!!" Cursed Edward in a tone, close to deadly.

Jacob was beginning to shake in little ripples, signalling his anger.

"CUT THIS OUT!! YOU WILL NOT ACT LIKE THIS INFRONT OF BELLA. GET OUTSIDE IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS!" I yelled, standing up now in between the two who had been moving closer to each other, chests flaring up in a dominance battle that would end in hurting Bella.

"Follow Me." Edward said to Jacob.

The two climbed out the window and sped for the hills, I sighed.

"Esme and I will stay here, Everyone else get after them." I said.

In a matter of seconds Esme and I were the only ones sitting besides Bella, when her eyes began to stir, I had to keep my calm and Bella calm, while I knew Jacob and Edward would be tearing at each other's necks in a matter of minutes.


	7. Head On Baby

**Your Love will Save Her**

**Confessions**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I needed to find out if it was my child or not, if it wasn't and Bella had been forced into having physical interactions with that mutt I'd rip his throat, inject my venom and watch him die.

Jacob's paws were running behind me, I ran to the baseball clearing, the only place that I thought had enough room if it turned ugly, which at the moment I wanted nothing more than for to release my rage on him.

How dare he deny the knowledge of the child when his smell is as heightened as ours, he would have been able to smell the change in hormones, he is her best friend apart from Alice who wasn't able to be with her at the time because I was being ridiculous in the theory that Bella was better off without me.

If the child was mine it would be three months old, for that was the last time Bella and I had been intimate.

Those three months away from Bella had been the hardest of my whole existence, and when Rosalie came and told me Bella was dead I was imminent on my death.

If it was Jacob's it would have to be under that, either way Bella was hardly showing, just a slight curving of the stomach, but I could smell the hormone changes pouring off her in her scent, Jacob could not possibly miss the changes.

I turned on my feet, dead in the centre of the field, Jacob was a mere feet away from me in his wolf form, hoping to intimidate me though it wasn't working in the slightest. Jacob could sense my hostility and phased back into human form, standing naked before me.

"Put your clothes on you animal!" I yelled between bared teeth.

I didn't need to see him like that, running through my mind of what could possibly have happened between them if it had, now I had seen him, I could see in my head what could have happened, and I hated Jacob for that, he was rubbing it in, the fact that I didn't know what had happened.

He pulled a pair of shorts on and turned to me.

"Child? As in Bella's pregnant?" He asked.

"Don't act dumb, I know you smelt the changes in her scent, I can see it in your mind."

"Then you can see it's not mine!!" answered Jacob.

"Unfortunately I cannot see that, you're mind is warped with your thoughts and dreams while what I might see could just be dream rather than reality, so I'd rather ask you, did you sleep with her?" I said in a tone that made my rage visible.

Jacob's eyes began to flutter around, he should know that there is no hope in avoiding the question.

"I didn't but there was this one incident."

"Don't lie to me Jacob." I warned.

"I'm not. You can see how Bella was when you left, she was a walking zombie. All Bella during those three months was do her school work, go to school, sleep and eat. She wouldn't talk to anyone but me, Charlie had me over constantly and I didn't mind, Bella was making improvements. She had began talking to the kids at school again, some girl named Jessica convinced Bella to go to a party with her." Began Jacob, showing me the images in his mind as he recalled the months that had passed.

I couldn't ignore the pain, the unbearable pain that was always constant on her face in the images, I had made her go through so much pain.

"Jessica isn't someone she should have listened too." I said.

"I realised after Bella didn't call me back or sms me. She was scared about going but she agreed to go and call me every now and then to tell me she was ok or if she wanted me to come get her, but she never called. I panicked and went down there to find most of the kids passed out around the house, searching for Bella, I heard screaming so I went upstairs and found her in the bedroom with a guy, she was screaming. It was horrible, he was all over her I had to knock him off and I took Bella home. That was the night she didn't speak of again, she hasn't been back to school after that. Bella just sat around in her room, staring out the window until she jumped off that cliff." Jacob explained.

"Who was he?" I glared through my teeth, really begging for a reason to attack, just to get my anger out.

"Bella wouldn't say, she just told me that they spiked her drink and then she wouldn't tell me anymore." Jacob explained.

"We need to find out what happened, who else was there?" I asked and we were running, running to forks.

"Let's start with Jessica." Jacob suggested.


	8. Keep Holding On

**Your Love will Save Her**

"_**Keep holding On, You know we'll make it through. Just Stay Strong Because I'm here for you."**_

Jessica wasn't at her home when we arrived, Edward's gait proved just how furious he was, myself furious too.

I would punish that son of a bitch who had raped my bells, with Edward's help or not.

Her scent was recent, we followed it and it led to the high school, of course it was a school day. I don't know about Edward but I sure as hell aren't allowed to set foot in the grounds, we halted in the car lot.

"Why we stopping? I know I'm technically not allowed to be on the school grounds but that sure as hell not going to stop me from finding out which one of these perverted sicko touched her." I asked.

"I feel the same but it's lunch time soon and she always sits outside, we shall integrate her then, instead of intruding in the classes." Revealed Edward.

"Oh yeah you do have a point there"

"Indeed I do."

We entered the school and sat behind a building, so that we didnt draw attention when the bell for lunch finally rang. It wasn't a long wait, but painless nonetheless.

When I saw Jessica's skanky figure walking towards the table Edward had pointed out, I felt immediately disgusted.

We were on the move, Edward and I walked at human pace to her table, when she finally looked up I knew I should have gone back home for a shirt, stupid perverted girl.

"Edward? I know you, you're one of those La Push guys." She said in my direction.

I scoffed, "Jacob, not a La Push Guy." I said menacingly and she lost her cool attitude, she knew we were not there for small talk.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "Jess I heard you had a party." Edward prompted.

She blushed at the nickname, did I say sicko or what?

Bella was right, this girl did know how to talk.

"Yeah it was like so awesome, I would have invited you but I thought you were still where ever you went, anyway, everyone was there. The music was wicked, my mum never thought it'd be.."

"Were here for Bella you idiot." I said, not being able to take her rambling any longer.

"She's not here, she hasn't been to school for a month or so, really I don't think she has coped with you realising that you don't love her." Gossip Jessica.

Was this girl for real? She must have a death wish saying that to Edward, secretly I couldn't wait til he cracked and tired to strangled her, it would solve the rambling problem.

I rolled my eyes, I'd had enough of dancing around the bush, time to ambush.

"So you're telling us you don't know what happened to Bella that night?" I said, my irritability increasing.

"Everybody bloody does, he hasn't been talking about anything else, Bella's one little slut." Jessica said.

"You would want to watch what you say if you know what I mean." I said, fully serious.

"Not my fault she made out with Mike and slept with Tyler, I mean seriously s l u t." Jessica spelt slut out like we were in kindergarten.

"Can't I just strangle her already?" I asked Edward.

Jessica's eyes widened in shock.

"No. Bella didn't sleep with Tyler, he raped her." Edward said.

"Says you, who was god knows where." She retorted.

"I was there, I'm the one who pulled him off her while she was screaming at him to stop touching her, you're a bloody fool if you believe she slept with Tyler." I said.

"Goes with the blonde hair I suppose." Edward said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward's lip twitched up in little amusement, Jessica was now eyeballing us with evil looks.

"And I always thought you were a gentleman" she said dumbfounded.

"And I always knew you were a hypocrite and a lier, just using everyone to get what you want. Amazing what insight I have." And with that Edward walked away.

I followed instantly before I stopped.

"Jacob?"

"Angela?" I asked, not clearly remembering her name.

"Is that Edward up there?"

"Yeah, we needed to ask Jessica about her party." I replied.

Angela shuffled uneasily on her feet.

"you know what happened don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but Edward needs, oh this is such a mess." Said a frazzled Angela.

"What does Edward need?"

"He needs to see Bella, but after what happened I don't think she would want to see him, I think she would feel ashamed." She Interpreted.

"Were going to see Bella now, how bout you come with us and we can talk about what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"She needs her friends and family supporting her and I know she considered you her closest friend."

"ok." She finally said.

"Take you car and meet us at the hospital." I said without thinking.

"Oh My, Bella didn't try to hurt herself did she?" Angela asked, worried.

"No, she got attacked but we'll talk about that latter."

"Is the baby okay?" Angela asked.

"How did?" I began to say.

"Bella told me, two weeks after Edward left, she was to say the least in a bitter state, she missed him so much and now she was carrying his child, it was a lot on her, not to mention the idea of telling Charlie scared her to death. Then the whole Tyler thing, scared her and she wouldn't stop worrying about the baby, whether he hurt it or not but she wouldn't go get checked out." Angela informed Jacob.

I looked around and saw Edward standing not too far away, coming closer.

"Positive it's mine?" he asked.

"One hundred percent sure, she gave everything she had to you and you run away from her when she needed you the most, she still does. Just tell me one thing; you didn't leave because you knew?" She asked.

"I left because I knew she deserved better than me, I only found out when I came back a few days ago about the baby." He explained.

"Edward, you two are made for each other, soul mates, I don't know everything but I certainly know that." Said Angela.

How right she was, their souls belonged together, for all of eternity.

Bella's memory is slipping away, will their souls fall apart as she forgets who she is, what she stands for, what she loves?

**AN: Woohoo *celebratory dance***

**So proud of myself for finally getting another chapter up, I know my lack of updating has been really really bad, I wont bore you with the details, but keep in mind that I have my school certificate coming up and I wish to do well, so I need to dedicate more time to studying, writing these chapters helps me with my English studying and is a fun change from staring at text books, so don't worry I'll be updating.**

**I'm also not sure If my stories are doing any good anymore, wether my writing quality has lessened or that what I'm writing isn't interesting anymore, I'd like to hear your opinion, so please leave a review, every positive review will make my confidence grow and i'll be writing more.**

**So please let me know what you are thinking and I hope you are enjoying my fanfictions.**

**Love Arya.**


	9. Lost In The World, Found In Your Arms

**You're Love Will save Her**

**Bella POV**

I could hear voices surrounding me but I couldn't bear to open my eyes, Edward had been here once again, I knew it.

I was torn on the inside about his presence but the overwhelming pain coming from my heart swallowed me up.

Oh god, where's Jacob?

My eyes flutter open in search but I find myself alone in the hospital room. Save for the bandage on my arm I was feeling alright though my body had a sense of lead and was slow when I shifted my feet off the bed.

I walked to the bathroom where I found some clothes of mine folded in a draw and decided to have a shower. I tried very hard not to get the bandage on my arm wet but it was a futile attempt.

A nurse came in once I had put on my clothes and changed my bandage.

"Miss Swan you can't go home just yet." Informed the nurse, sensing my ulterior motives I guessed.

"I just wanted to go for a walk around the hospital but I wanted to be comfy." I half lied.

"Alright then, you be careful." And she left me alone.

I was going for a walk then a drive, hospitals were always claustrophobic to me.

I managed to get downstairs to the entrance without much trouble but then I was miles from home and didn't have a cent on me. I pulled out my phone which had been hidden in my dresser under my clothes and called Quill.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quill it's Bella."

"Hey Bella, I thought you were in the hospital?"

"I sort of am but was hoping you could come get me and take me to Jakes." I asked, feeling bad using Quill as a taxi but I knew he didn't mind.

"Ah well, I'll be there in ten, wait out the front." He said before hanging up.

While I waited I watched people walking around the outside, I didn't know many faces but I saw one I recognised that had no place here.

Tyler was getting out of his car, I began feeling ashamed but didn't understand why. I didn't get a chance to find out as Quill's truck pulled up in front.

"Wow Bella you look awful." He said.

"Don't remind me." I murmured.

Quill shook his head and began the drive to Jake's. The ride was quiet but peaceful, I found myself falling asleep in the passenger's seat.

And that's the last thing I remember before waking up on Jacob's couch with my head in his lap, his hand stroking my face.

"Oh Belle." He whispered when he realised I was awake.

I sat up quickly and pulled Jacob into a hug. Jacob had always been there for me, no matter what, no matter what it cost him.

I felt hurt, very hurt and my heart felt like lead but in Jacob's arms I felt like a feather and so very warm.

I pulled back to look at Jacob who looked far away, distracted by some form of reality. I hated this look, it reminded me so much of Edward and how he used to look like he was so far away when his mind was consumed.

I was so very close to Jacob, too close.

I surrender to the feeling inside me that reached out for comfort, to know that somebody did care and wouldn't leave me standing in the forest searching for my soul, I brushed my lips against Jacobs.

He went rigid but liquid at once.

I pressed my lips harder onto his though still completely soft and was met with an immediate response. His lips began moving with mine, kissing me back. His lips so warm and tender against mine. I part my lips and he doesn't refuse as we continue to kiss with more passion.

I begin to feel light headed and I slip a little to the left from dizziness but Jacob doesn't see it for what it is and allows me to lie down on the couch then hovers over me to continue the kiss. I could see he was being very careful with me, wether this was for my injured sake I didn't know.

This felt so familiar and so wonderful.

I push lightly on Jacob's chest and he pulled his lips away from mine, I feel lost without him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks worried.

"No, No Jake. I just feel a bit light headed." I say while I sit up again coming to rest my head on the bow of his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?"

I nod and breathe heavily and his arm goes around me, bringing me closer and I sigh in happiness.

"You don't have to say it, I know." Jake tells me.

"I love you." I manage to say before falling asleep again in Jacob's arms.


	10. We Don't Have Time

**You're Love will save her**

**Edward POV**

My world was as upside down as it ever could be.

When we arrived at the hospital Bella was nowhere to be seen, Alice told Angela that she had been sent home but I knew that wasn't true, I could see it in Alice's mind.

Once Angela had left, I turned on Alice.

"Where is she really?" I demand

"Edward you know this is hard for her, let her have her own space." Alice said.

I growl and sneer at Alice.

"I don't know where she is." Alice says.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" I yell.

"I did."

"And you just let her go? On her own? Injured?" Jacob soared.

"Bella was in good hands, Edward don't look at me like that, It has been long time since we left forks but to Bella it only seems like it was yesterday. A wound may close but a scar remains." Alice says.

I prod into Alice's mind and find nothing; she has blocked her thoughts from me. I give up on interrogation and follow Jacob who had already left to follow her sent.

Jacob changes in the forest and I run beside him.

I am surprised slightly that it is not Charlie's sent that is mingled with Bella's, but another wolf.

The boundary line quickly approaches and I stop before crossing, Jacob doesn't turn but continues following the scent. I am furious that I cannot go further and patrol the perimeter, stalking. Waiting for Bella to come back as we all know she would have to cross the boundary line.

My eyes fade into the night that comes quickly as I stalk their territory.

I can hear some of Jacob's thoughts even through the distance; he was immensely occupied by my Bella who was under his hovering stance as they continue to kiss.

This is what I deserve, I think. I was a fool to leave her and this was the torture I deserve to face.

As if she could sense my presence she pushes on his chest to separate them.

Jacob tells her that he loves her, and my ears sting and I run. I don't want to hear what happens next.

I've put her through too much, I don't deserve Bella, I never did, she was too good for someone like me.

I should leave.

I find myself being tailed by Jasper. I slow to a stop and wait.

"She hasn't decided." He simply said.

"It looks like she has."

"If you leave now, she will. Bella's hanging on by a thread to her memories. You always knew that there was something between her and Jacob but it doesn't compare to how she feels about you, just right now she still thinks you have moved on, leaving her behind, like she never meant anything to you." Jasper explains.

"Don't tell me she needs time, Jasper."

"I won't, just take it slow and she'll come back. Like Aro said."

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I've felt it happen before, I won't go into it but you don't have time to waste."


End file.
